Sticks and stones
by Brentinator
Summary: It has been three months since the note. Three months since she was shot, three months since her boyfriend got thrown out a window. Now her enemy is back and stronger then ever with a new ally. She was lucky last time, but now she wasn't sure. Rated T. Sequel to Words hurt.
1. Prologue

So I have gotten some requests for a sequel to my story, Words Hurt, now that I finally have some inspiration, here's the prologue. This might have somewhat slow updates, but I hope you like it!

Prologue. Out of the woods by Taylor Swift.

She was running from those stupid wolves, she hated them. No matter where she went, no matter how much she covered her tracks, they followed her. She was about to give up and get eaten. Her bionics were going haywire and then they had finally stopped working. She knew that everyone wanted her dead. She tried to kill 2 people in the past three months. She knew that no one cared about her. She finally heard those stupid wolves go somewhere else. They probably found a easy meal, but they would be back. They always came back. She had to run, but she hadn't rested for three days, she would die, very soon. Then she felt her chip vibrate in her neck. "My bionics! For some reason they've started working again! I can finally geo leap out of this place! But where?" Then she heard a voice in her head, telling her where to go. She listened and geo leaped to the junkyard where her Triton app was first deactivated. Then she heard the bushes rustling.

"Who's there?!" The girl demanded.

Then Gisele walked out of the bushes.

"You." The girl said, raising her fists.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want revenge on those bionic kids. And you can help me." Gisele smiled.

"I am one of those bionic kids." The girl replied gritting her teeth.

"You want revenge on one of them too." Gisele pointed out.

"No I don't." The girl denied.

"Yes. You want revenge on Selena." Gisele said, knowing that would get under her skin.

The girl hated that name, that name was like poison in her mind. Terrible and needed to be destroyed.

"As much as I want revenge on Selena, and I really do, my bionics quit working a few weeks ago." The girl explained.

"I was able to get you here, wasn't I?" Gisele asked rhetorically.

"What would I have to do?" The girl asked.

"You just need to charge your bionics. I have a substitute for the capsules at my hideout." Gisele explained.

The girl smiled for the first time in months. She would get revenge on Selena for stealing her crush. She would get Chase. Amethyst and Chase. Doesn't that sound good?

Amethyst followed Gisele to her warehouse and thought of all the ways she could make Selena suffer.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here's the first chapter! I decided to put soundtracks to my stories and I guess this one doesn't exactly have to do with the chapter, but it was the song I listened to while I was writing.

Chapter 1. Boom clap by Charli XCX.

Today had been three months since Amethyst betrayed the academy. Today was also a very special day for Selena. But only Chase and Bree knew what today was. Selena didn't want everyone to know that today was her birthday. She was still slightly recovering from when Amethyst shot her in the chest. Most days it was fine, but like today, it was painful and she got days like this off from being a mentor. She was resting on the couch beside her capsule when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Selena said gently sitting up.

It was Chase and he was holding a small cupcake and a present.

"Happy birthday Selena." Chase said.

Selena put her head on the pillow and held in a scream. Her chest was killing her. Chase put the cupcake and present down on the coffee table and went to her.

"Selena! Are you ok?!" Chase yelled.

She shook her head.

"Is it your chest? Do I need to get Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

Selena nodded.

Chase ran out of the room and got Mr. Davenport.

"Selena look at me, breath. Ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded and started taking really deep breaths.

"Ok. She's gonna be ok. Just keep a eye on her Chase." Mr. Davenport instructed.

Chase nodded and Mr. Davenport left the room.

"I'm guessing that you won't be able to eat this cupcake now." Chase said with a smirk.

"That is my cupcake Chase William Davenport!" Selena yelled snatching the cupcake out of his hands.

"Note to self. Never take Selena's food." Chase said.

"You got that right." Selena said.

Chase pulled out a match and lit the single candle on top.

"Make a wish." Chase said.

"Ok, even Bob doesn't believe in that." Selena said.

"Just do it." Chase said.

Selena blew out the candle, pulled it off and started eating the cupcake.

"What did you wish for?" Chase asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." Selena said.

"Two seconds ago you didn't believe in making a wish on your birthday candles and now you do?" Chase asked.

"Exactly." Selena said.

"Here." Chase said handing her the small box.

Selena gently opened it and pulled out a locket.

"Chase it's beautiful. Thank you." Selena said.

"I thought you would like it. Look in the middle. Emerald, your birthstone." Chase said.

Selena looked and right in the middle was a little emerald green jewel.

"It's so beautiful." Selena said.

Chase helped her put it on.

"Now you just need a picture." Chase said.

"Yep." Selena said.

Chase leaned forward and kissed Selena. Most of the time it was vice versa. But Selena and Chase both loved every single second of it.

Gisele's hideout.

"Are my bionics almost done charging? It's been three days." Amethyst whined.

"You have been without a capsule for three months, it's gonna take awhile." Gisele explained.

"Your a tech wiz, can't you speed it up?" Amethyst asked.

"Do you want your bionics to be permanently damaged? Then no, I can't." Gisele said.

"Fine. What's the plan?" Amethyst asked.

"You want Chase? I want his chip, but I don't want my partner to lose her boyfriend. So you are gonna take this nueroscrambler and erase enough of Chase's memory to make him think he's your boyfriend. Then you'll go and get the schematics for his chip from Davenport's computer. After all, Chase knows the password and you can say that you need to get something off Mr. Davenport's computer for Douglas and he forgot to tell you the password. Simple." Gisele explained.

"How did you get a nueroscrambler?" Amethyst asked.

"I copied Davenport's design and made my own." Gisele said.

"Also, according to the academy, I'm a criminal. I can't get in without the hydra loop shutting down or a alarm going off." Amethyst said.

"That's why you will be wearing a cyber mask." Gisele said.

"Who exactly am I gonna pretend to be?" Amethyst asked.

"Donald Davenport." Gisele said.

"Eww, no way!" Amethyst yelled.

"Would you rather be the fat security guard lady? Or maybe no revenge at all? I can easily throw you out and kill Chase to get his chip." Gisele said.

"I'll take Davenport." Amethyst said.

"Ok. Your bionics are done charging." Gisele said.

Amethyst pulled the cord out of her neck that was charging her bionics and picked up the cyber mask. She clicked the button and her body and face morfed into the 40 year old tech mogul.

"Revenge is just around the corner." Gisele said.

"Eww, how much hair gel can this guy use!?" Amethyst yelled in Davenport's voice.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Maybe you guys won't hate Amethyst guts after you read this. I don't know.

Chapter 2. For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato.

Bree thought she was the only one who felt bad for Amethyst, she was the only one who told her the truth about Krane. That she was actually her daughter. Not like Taylor and Sebastian, but his actual daughter. She wasn't controlled by the Triton app for a long time, she was terrified of him. Whenever someone brought him up, she freaked out. And Bree knew why. Amethyst told her everything about her past after they defeated Krane the second time. That was why she decided to take Amethyst under her wing. Was it because she reminded her of herself? Or she felt sorry for her?

Amethyst's flashback...

Amethyst was 4 years old and she was hiding from her father and mother, they were fighting, again. Whenever she begged them to stop her father would abuse her later when her mom wasn't looking. She was able to hide it for a while, but she didn't know how much longer she could hide it. She heard her mother yell this.

"I'm leaving! Keep Amethyst, the last thing I need is a reminder of you following me around!"

Amethyst hadn't seen her mother since. Ever since she was stuck with her abusive father. And now that her mother was gone. Nothing was keeping him from hurting her whenever he wanted.

5 years later.

Amethyst was nine, she hadn't spoken to her father at all since her mother left because a year after he had started abusing her, she gave up on hope. No one was ever gonna find her in this little cabin in the woods. She just gave up on everything. Didn't he remember that she was his baby girl? Why did he push her right out of his world? She was so young when the pain began, and she had to live with it. Afterwards she had harden her heart, and gave up hope.

6 years later.

Amethyst was 15, for her birthday last year, she got a special implant in her neck that gave her super human abilities, or as her father called them, bionics. Ever since, she was learning to control them and her father was thinking of her less of his daughter and more of a warrior with no feelings. Amethyst did have feelings, she just hadn't shown them for years. Being bionic gave her the chance to impress her father. Then one day he called her to his lab.

"Yes sir?" Amethyst asked. She never called him father or dad, ever since her mother left it was sir.

"Meet the first of my genetically engineered super soldiers, S-1." Krane said.

"Is this S-2?" S-1 asked.

"Yes." Krane replied.

"Wait, I've had my chip longer, why am I S-2?" Amethyst asked.

"Because your chip was the second one I created. I had to learn how to make soldiers so I tested my chip design on you." Krane said.

"But." Amethyst started. Then Krane slapped her.

"I thought I said that you never will talk back to me, understood?" Krane demanded.

"Yes sir." Amethyst said. Then she saw three words in front of her eyes.

Triton app engaged.

End of flashback.

Bree still felt sorry for her. They had gotten a good childhood even if they thought their uncle was their dad for 14 years. She couldn't even imagine what it was like to have that madman for a father.

Gisele's hideout.

"You are mastering your new abilities very well." Gisele smiled.

Amethyst thought of her childhood whenever Gisele said that, she started working harder every time she said that.

"I like the fact that you hide your emotions. Reminds me of my androids." Gisele said.

Amethyst hated that. She had feelings, but she had to admit that she hid them well. She was supposed to not be vulnerable to things like pain or feelings. That's what her father always said. "Never show weakness, that's how you got taken down." The few words that she liked that her father had ever said. She would always think to herself. "Is that why my father's abuse hasn't gotten to me yet?" She finally took a break. Gisele walked over to her.

"Revenge is coming. The bionics will never know what hit them." Gisele said to Amethyst.

"I cannot wait to crush Selena." Amethyst replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, here's the next chapter! Due to charger problems, I'm not able to answer PM's and reply to reviews very much. This problem will be over once my parents get me a replacement, so until then. Baer with me and keep being my awesome fans.

Chapter 3. That should be me by Justin Bieber.

Amethyst had gotten her chance. Davenport was gone for a while because of a tech conference and she was able to sneak in unnoticed. She walked into the mentor quarters and saw Chase. She couldn't believe she was about to erase three years of his memory, but she needed to get Selena back. She made sure that the nueroscrambler was set right and she walked in.

"Mr. Davenport, I thought you were at a tech conference in New York. What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

Amethyst reluctantly turned off the cyber mask and Chase's face turned from shock to anger.

"You." Chase said activating his laser bow.

"I'm sorry." Amethyst whispered.

"What?" Chase asked.

Amethyst turned on the nueroscrambler and a bright light flashed in Chase's face.

"What happened? Who are you?" Chase asked.

"The doctor in the infirmary said you hit your head really hard during training, I didn't expect you to forget your girlfriend." Amethyst said.

"I've never had a girlfriend. The last thing I remember is Gisele trying to take my bionic chip." Chase said.

"That was three years ago. You must've really hit your head. Do you need to lay down?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm fine." Chase said.

"In that case, can you help me with something?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure. Anything for my girlfriend." Chase said.

"Douglas needed me to get some information off of Mr. Davenport's computer, but he forgot to tell me the password. Do you know it?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah. He was afraid to tell me after I helped Sebastian with the rebellion, but I finally got it out of him. It's Davenport. Obviously." Chase said.

"Thanks." Amethyst said hugging him around the neck.

"No problem." Chase said.

Then Selena came in the room.

"Chase. What is Amethyst doing here!?" Selena yelled.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"I'm your girlfriend Chase. We've dated for three years." Selena said.

"No. Amethyst is my girlfriend." Chase said putting his arm around her.

Amethyst smiled.

"But... I can't believe you Chase. Just like Sebastian, your friends with another traitor." Selena said leaving the room.

"Who is that?" Chase asked.

"Selena. Just a obnoxious immature student." Amethyst said.

"She seemed upset. And why would she call you a traitor?" Chase asked.

"Because she is just jealous, she is always trying to deceive you." Amethyst said.

"Well, your my girlfriend, and nothing will change that." Chase said.

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Amethyst loved it and she kissed him back.

After a full minute, Chase broke off and stumbled backwards.

"Chase. You ok?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a nap." Chase said walking into his capsule.

Amethyst turned back on her cyber mask and walked through the halls to Mr. Davenport's main computer. She typed in the password and downloaded the schematics onto a USB drive. Then he walked to Selena's room, walked in and turned off the cyber mask.

"What did you do to Chase?" Selena demanded.

"I erased three years of his memory. Don't worry. I'll get it back. When we break up." Amethyst said.

"Give me that nueroscrambler!" Selena yelled.

"You don't want to do this." Amethyst said activating her laser bow.

Selena turned her's on and she and Amethyst started laser bow combat. Then Selena put her's up and started using martial arts on Amethyst. Amethyst did the same. Then they heard Chase scream.

Amethyst and Selena ran to him. Well, Amethyst did. Selena tried but she was handcuffed to the dresser.

Amethyst ran to Chase's room and saw Adam, Bree and Leo around him.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

Then Adam punched her into the wall.

"Ow. What's wrong with Chase?" Amethyst asked.

"Apparently someone used Mr. Davenport's nueroscrambler and it messed up Chase's chip." Bree said.

"We have to get him to Mr. Davenport." Amethyst said.

"Mr. Davenport is at a month long conference." Bree said.

"What about Douglas?" Amethyst asked.

"He's at the mainland paying the bills." Leo said.

Then Chase's breathing started to get short and shallow.

"Wait. Gisele." Amethyst said.

"I don't know. She's threatened to kill him before. Plus we have no idea where she is." Bree said.

"I do." Amethyst said.

Then Adam put bionic signal interrupter handcuffs on Amethyst.

"I'm trying to help you!" Amethyst said.

"Your gonna take us to Gisele, you are not gonna try anything funny or I will end you." Adam said.

"I never meant to hurt Chase. I just wanted to get back at Selena." Amethyst said.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"Please, you have to believe me. The last thing I want to do is hurt Chase." Amethyst said.

"You threw him out a window!" Leo yelled.

"I got angry and panicked. Bree, you believe me, right?" Amethyst asked.

Bree looked in Amethyst's eyes and since her bionics were being blocked, she couldn't hypnotize her. She saw pure sadness in those indigo eyes. No anger, just pain.

"Fine, but if you try anything, it will not end well." Bree said.

Adam picked up Chase and Bree super sped them to the junkyard.

"Where now?" Bree asked.

"Just a few miles from here." Amethyst said.

Everyone reluctantly followed her deeper into the woods.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so happy you guys like this story! If anyone at all has ideas for a sequel to my Secret Santa story Douglas's side of the story, please please please PM me.

Chapter 4. Love will remember by Selena Gomez.

Adam looked down at his little brother, he was in so much pain right now and he had no idea why.

"Why am I so dumb? I should know how to help Chasey. I've failed at being his older brother, and I should know, I know failure very well." Adam thought to himself.

Then Chase looked up at Adam. His eyes were full of pain and sadness.

"Adam... it... hurts." Chase said in a shaky tone.

Adam couldn't believe that Gisele would just help them. Never, she was so mad when Bree Chase and himself showed up, she wouldn't save Chase's life. Adam put Chase on the ground and tackled Amethyst.

"Ow! I am trying to help you!" Amethyst yelled.

"I know what your planning. Gisele will not save his life, she will kill him!" Adam yelled.

"Get off of her Adam!" Bree yelled.

"I refuse to take my little brother to that crazy women. I will never take him to her, even if it means I have to save him myself." Adam said getting off of Amethyst and picking up Chase.

"Where are you going?!" Leo yelled.

"To get someone I can trust to save my brother's life." Adam said walking back to the hydra loop.

"Come on Amethyst." Bree said.

"No. I'm going back to Gisele." Amethyst said, geo leaping away.

"Why did we take off the laser cuffs?" Leo asked.

"Because I saw the real Amethyst again. I don't know what Gisele has brainwashed her with, but I will find out what happened to her." Bree said.

"We need to help Chase right now. We'll deal with Amethyst later." Leo said.

The academy.

Adam ran into Selena's room and saw her handcuffed to her dresser. Adam busted the handcuffs.

"Adam. Where's Chase?" Selena asked.

"He's downstairs. And he isn't doing to good." Adam said.

Selena grabbed Adam's arm and super sped downstairs to Douglas's office.

Douglas was clicking a bunch of the computer keys with a scared look on his face. Then Selena and Adam saw Chase. Selena started crying. Adam kept a straight face, but on the inside, he was sobbing. For his little brother.

Flashback...

"Chase!" Bree yelled.

She and Adam ran to the table where Chase was laying, dead.

Adam couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. He started shaking Chase.

"Adam. Adam. He's gone. And it's all my fault." Bree said.

"I never even told him I loved him." Adam said, he started crying.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Gisele said as she walked in there.

"I will make you pay for what you did to him." Adam said.

End of flashback.

Three years ago, he almost lost his little brother. He wasn't about to let that happen again. Selena was still crying. Adam pulled her into a hug. Then they heard Douglas yell.

"I got it! Apparently someone made a duplicate copy of Donnie's nueroscrambler and it gave Chase a virus in his chip. Selena, go get Donnie's nueroscrambler. Adam, I'm gonna remove the virus, keep Chase from moving." Douglas said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Do you want your brother to die? He needs to stay still, just hold him down." Douglas said.

Adam nodded and held down Chase. Selena came back with the nueroscrambler.

"He said the last thing he remembered was Gisele trying to rip out his chip, and he didn't remember Selena, so three years and five months. Ok, when I remove the virus, you set off the nueroscrambler, it should bring back his memories." Douglas said.

"Got it." Selena said.

"I just removed the virus. Adam, move. Selena go." Douglas said.

Adam moved and Selena pointed the nueroscrambler at Chase.

"What the heck happened?" Chase asked.

"Long story. You need to rest Chase." Douglas said.

"I need to know what happened!" Chase yelled.

"You don't need to know everything Chase. Get some rest." Adam said.

"Wait. Is Amethyst still here? She snuck into the academy in a cyber mask." Chase said.

"No. You really need to rest. I'll fill you in later." Selena said kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

Later.

"So what did happen?" Chase asked.

"Amethyst erased all of your memories of me with a duplicate nueroscrambler that gave you a virus in your chip, I'm not entirely sure what happened next because she handcuffed me to a dresser, but the next thing I know, Amethyst tried to help you by taking you to Gisele and then Adam came back. Amethyst geo leaped back to Gisele and Douglas had to save your life. Let's just say he wasn't to happy that he couldn't leave for one afternoon without us getting into trouble." Selena explained.

"Oh." Chase said.

"Also, you gave Mr. Davenport's password to her so we have to change it again and no one is telling you what it is." Selena said.

"It was a accident this time! Tell me Selena!" Chase said.

"Nope." Selena said super speeding out of the room.

Chase ran after her.

Gisele's hideout.

"I can't believe that the plan backfired!" Gisele yelled.

"Not entirely. I got the USB drive with Chase's schematics." Amethyst said handing it to Gisele.

"Well what do you know? Turns out it wasn't a total waste of time." Gisele said putting the USB into her computer.


	6. Chapter 5

What's up? Still having charger issues, but I was able to post my new story and this new chapter. I hope it's good!

Chapter 5. Young blood by Bea Miller.

Bree, Selena and Chase were in the main classroom and Chase was typing a bunch of stuff on the cyber desk.

"We need to find Amethyst." Chase said.

"She almost lead us to Gisele's hideout. We might as well follow that path." Bree said.

"No. She may have been trying to get you get lost in the woods. I'll do a satellite search." Chase said.

"You know. I will never understand how you two got together, but I'm glad you did." Bree said nudging Selena's shoulder.

"Chase. You can't do satellite searches without Mr. Davenport's password." Selena said.

"Fine. Type it in." Chase said.

"You really don't like help." Selena muttered as she used her super speed to type in the password and click enter. "There."

"Thanks." Chase said as he turned on the "Davenllite" kind of a stupid name for a satellite, but it was Mr. Davenport, everything had to be named after him.

"Your welcome." Selena said as she and Bree left the room.

Three hours later.

Chase was watching the cyber desk like a hawk then the hydra loop opened with Selena in it.

"Hey." Chase said.

"Hey. Tasha sent some cookies for you guys. Be happy that I saved some for you before Adam ate them." Selena said putting the plate down on the edge of the cyber desk.

"Thanks." Chase said as he picked one up and bit into it.

"How's the satellite search going?" Selena asked.

"I can't find anything. It's like her hideout isn't even there." Chase said.

"Well, it's called a hideout for a reason, there not supposed to be easy to find." Selena said.

"Oh really, you know, I didn't know that. I know that! I've been here for three hours!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry." Selena said.

"Wait. Right there." Chase said zooming into the image.

"That's it. Like all inventors, she has a logo that has to be on everything." Selena said as she pointed out the small triangle with three giant squares on the tips and a circle connecting them together.

"I would have never noticed that, thanks." Chase said.

"No problem, I'll get Adam, Bree and Leo." Selena said super speeding out of the room and coming back with them. Adam had part of a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"Really? I was eating the best snickerdoodle ever!" Adam said.

"We found Gisele and Amethyst. I think that the cookie can wait." Chase said.

"Where are they?" Bree asked.

"Fourteen miles from that junkyard where we defeated Krane the first time." Chase said.

"Let's go." Bree said grabbing Adam. Selena grabbed Leo and Chase and they both super sped to the hideout.

"What's the plan?" Bree asked.

"We need to go in there and stop them from whatever their doing, take them into custody." Selena said.

"Who's mission leader?" Chase asked.

"Sorry." Selena said.

"Selena's right, but we need to bring Amethyst back to the academy." Bree said.

"She tried to kill Selena and I." Chase said.

"I think that Gisele brainwashed her. When she found out that she hurt you, she was devastated. I saw the Amethyst that I took under my wing, the Amethyst I taught. We need to save her." Bree said.

"Again, she tried to kill us." Chase said.

"So? Douglas tried to kill us and we gave him a second chance." Bree said.

"Technically this was her second chance." Chase said.

"Selena betrayed us and we forgave her." Bree said.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't bring that up anymore." Selena said.

"I'm just trying to prove a point." Bree said.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Adam asked.

"We need to defeat them Bree. This isn't friendship, this is our job, saving the world. Wouldn't you be upset if the world was destroyed, because of your actions?" Leo asked.

"Quit trying to make me feel guilty Leo." Bree said.

"Ok. We bring Amethyst back to the academy and get a explanation. If she tries anything, we deal with her. Understood?" Chase asked.

Bree nodded.

They all walked to the entrance and Adam knocked on the door.

"Really Adam? You knocked on the door of a evil villain's hideout." Chase asked.

"Hey, that's just manners Chase. Evil or not, you should let someone know your there and then open the door." Adam said.

"There goes the element of surprise." Bree muttered.

"Well, well, well. Good to see you, we've been expecting you." A voice said.

"Who's there?! We're not afraid of you!" Leo yelled.

Then the doormat fell out from under them, they fell for a few minutes and then they all landed on top of each other. They had been captured.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Be alright by Justin Bieber.

Selena realised that she had 4 people on top of her.

"Ok, everybody up!" Selena yelled.

No one moved.

"You all had better get up or I will make sure that Gisele and Amethyst gets you guys first!" Selena yelled.

Finally everyone got off of her.

"Sorry I was a little harsh when you guys were on top of me. Is everyone ok?" Selena asked.

Everyone nodded, then she saw Adam holding his wrist.

"Adam, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I just twisted my wrist. I'm ok." Adam said.

"Good. We need everyone at full strength." Bree said.

They all walked through the basement and we realized how much it looked like a lab.

"Why does everyone put there lab in their basement?" Leo asked.

Then we were all pushed to the ground by Chase.

"What gives?" Bree demanded.

Then she saw a anvil fall right where they were standing.

"That's a good reason. Thanks Chase." Bree said.

They kept walking through the crazy lab and then Selena activated her force field.

"Why did you trap us in a bubble?" Adam asked.

Then a ton of stuff fell on them, but bounced off because of the force field.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"No problem." Selena said.

They ran over to the end of the lab and they heard someone clapping their hands.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you to get through the lab, but I was mistaken." The same voice said.

"Who is that?!" Leo demanded.

Then Gisele walked out.

"You." Adam said through gritted teeth.

Selena backed up towards Chase and put her force field around them.

"Cute. Amethyst!" Gisele yelled.

Amethyst walked in there and clicked a button on a small remote.

Then Selena's force field went down.

"I hate that stupid signal interrupter!" Selena yelled.

"I know you do." Amethyst said.

Bree ran over and tackled Amethyst.

"Get off of me!" Amethyst yelled.

"No! Where is that little girl that I took under my wing!? Where is she?! This isn't you Amethyst! You are a young sweet young lady and I miss her! Where is she!?" Bree said in tears.

"She's dead." Amethyst said blasting Bree.

Bree flew through the air and hit the wall.

"Bree!" Adam yelled.

Chase and Adam ran to her.

"Come on Leo, we gotta take them down." Selena said.

Selena stood in a fighting position and Leo turned on his laser spheres.

"I thought we turned off your bionics." Gisele said.

"I know a ton of martial arts, and Leo's leg and arm can't be deactivated like our chips." Selena explained as she started using martial arts on Amethyst.

Leo blasted Gisele.

"That was for bringing Marcus back."

Leo blasted her again.

"And that was for trying to kill my brother."

Then he went to help Selena with Amethyst.

"I can't believe you would hurt Bree. She was your best friend." Selena said as she punched her in the stomach.

"Key word being was." Amethyst said as she blasted Leo into the wall.

"Give up Selena. I have always been more powerful then you." Amethyst said.

Then Selena flipped over Amethyst, who was rather short, grabbed the remote and turned back on their bionics.

"You have never been more powerful then me, and you never will!" Selena yelled as she blasted Amethyst.

Amethyst laid on the ground. Not moving, not breathing.

"I just killed someone. I don't wanna kill people." Selena thought to herself.

Adam, Chase and Leo walked over.

"I... just killed her. I'm a murderer." Selena said in tears.

"You had to do it Selena." Chase said.

"No. I didn't have to kill a innocent girl who was brainwashed. This would be like killing all of Krane's soldiers. After they turned good." Selena said crying.

Then they heard Bree groan.

"Bree! Are you ok?" Chase asked as he helped Bree up.

"Yeah. Wait is Amethyst ok?" Bree asked.

"I killed her. It was a accident and I killed someone." Selena said in tears.

"We should give her a proper burial. That way she will be remembered." Bree said starting to tear up.

Four weeks later.

They had Amethyst's funeral a few days after Selena killed her.

Bree told them the big secret. That Amethyst was Krane's biological daughter.

They had locked Gisele up and they vowed to never see her in prison.

Selena was still getting over Amethyst's death.

She was watching a movie with Chase when he paused it.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Selena asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on his knee.

"Selena Rachel Martins, will you make me the happiest man alive." He opened a box with a ring in it. "And marry me?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" Selena said hugging Chase around the neck.

Chase put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

The end.

 **Wow, wasn't that a sweet ending?**

 **Special thanks to Anonlabratslover, Dirtkid123, EmeraldTulip, Stardust16, Tennisgirl77 and The forth Bionic.**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **Susz.**


End file.
